gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Comet Retro Custom
|manufacturer = Pfister |price = $645,000 (Conversion at Benny's Original Motor Works) |related = Porka Porka Turbo Speeder Penetrator Comet (3D Universe) |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Comet Race (dial texture) |inttxd = |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = comet3 |handlingname = COMET3 |textlabelname = COMET3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Pfister Comet Retro Custom is a custom variant of the Comet, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Import/Export update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Comet Retro Custom is a retro body-kitted variant of the Comet, with traditional headlamps and shortened front and rear end. A distinctive feature of this car are the extended bolt-on arches, front end and side skirts, giving it a wider profile. The overall appearance of the vehicle is rather similar to the 3D Universe Comet, while keeping the general profile of the HD Universe version, mainly the Grand Theft Auto IV iteration. The Comet Retro Custom is heavily based on the , while also taking influence from the . The curving of the rear and shape of the rear lights may also be based on the . The Comet Retro Custom will invariably have a gold color on its rims and interior and the secondary color will be assigned to the upper side of the vehicle (hood, roof and rear section). Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online Similar to the relationship between the Elegy RH8 and Elegy Retro Custom, the Comet Retro Custom becomes slightly slower after the conversion at Benny's Original Motor Works. Many features are retained from the standard Comet, including its wheelspin and generally loose handling. The vehicle is hard to handle, as hard turns often cause the back end to spin out. The acceleration is delayed due to wheelspin off the line, while the top speed is not outstanding. The Comet Retro Custom is not very suitable for competitive racing due to its lacking performance; however it still generally decent in the Sports class. Contrary to the Comet's single cam V8, the Comet Retro Custom sports a V6 engine with a similar layout of that of the Comet's one. It also has two radiators and the engine's set of timing belt and pulleys are very similar to that of the Fränken Stange and a few others. GTA Online Overview V6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = CometRetroCustom-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online * TBA Image Gallery CometRetroCustom-GlobeOilLivery-GTAO-front.png|Globe Oil Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-FruitPerformanceLivery-GTAO-front.png|Fruit Performance Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-WiwangLivery-GTAO-front.png|Wiwang Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-RetroRacerLivery-GTAO-front.png|Retro Racer Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-MeinmachtLivery-GTAO-front.png|Meinmacht Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-AutoExoticLivery-GTAO-front.png|Auto Exotic Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-TenshunLivery-GTAO-front.png|Tenshun Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-XeroGasLivery-GTAO-front.png|Xero Gas Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-80sGamerLivery-GTAO-front.png|80s Gamer Livery (rear quarter view) CometRetroCustom-GTAO-ad.jpg|Official Comet Retro Custom advertisement. CometRetroCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Comet Retro Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be converted from a Comet at Benny's Original Motor Works for $645,000. Video Trivia * Several liveries are off-center, which can be seen from the hood. In addition, some liveries are aparallel, for example the Meinmacht livery, which is higher on one side. * Several liveries include multiple conflicting brands, for example Fruit and Facade both appearing on the Retro Racer livery and Xero and Globe Oil both appearing on the Xero Gas livery. * The Globe Oil livery is based on the Martini Porsche 911 RSR. * The Fruit Performance livery is based on the Apple Porsche 935 K3. * The Xero Gas livery is based on the Navision Porsche 911 GT2. *The advertisement it is seen in parodies the styling of actual Porsche ads, even going far enough to use a similar font. *Similar to the Fränken Stange and a few other vehicles, the Comet's engine and exhaust tips shake around inside the engine bay when the player revs the engine. It is most visible with the exhaust tips when starting the engine. See Also * Elegy Retro Custom - Another "retro" Benny's vehicle added in the Import/Export update for Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }} pl:Comet Retro es:Comet Retro Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pfister Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles